Amantes
by mriagoga
Summary: One-shot en el que la pasión se desata entre Jasón y Piper en el viaje a Grecia en el Argo II, la escena estaría situada tras la caída de Percy y Annabeth en el Tártaro. No es un resumen muy bueno, pero darle una oportunidad. Por cierto la foto de portada no es mía, la encontré en Google.


**Warning! Hola a todo el mundo, es la primera vez que escribo una historia sobre Los héroes del Olimpo o Percy Jackson, a pesar de que soy una gran fan. Lo que me ha llevado a escribir este **_**one-shot**_** es que no he encontrado en castellano ninguno sobre Piper y Jasón que de verdad me llegara hasta dentro. Debo de decir que esta historia tiene contenido sólo exclusivo para adultos, y que por tanto aquel que no lo sea o no le guste leerlo, por favor que salga de la historia y no la lea. Para aquellos que lo lean, espero que les guste y que dejen algún comentario donde me expresen sus opiniones, tal vez escriba de nuevo esta misma historia en inglés, pero todo depende de las ganas que tenga, por ahora lo he hecho en mi lengua materna, el castellano. Espero de verdad que os guste a todos y a los que no, pues lo siento. Para finalizar, no tengo los derechos de los personajes que aquí aparecen o la historia a la que hacen referencia, todo ello es propiedad del autor de la historia, Rick Riordan. **

_Amantes_

Estaba sentada en mi camarote en el Argo II mirando a _katroptis_, estaba cansada de las horribles visiones que ésta me aportaba, ninguna ayudaba, sólo dolor, la tiré contra la esquina del camarote. Estaba cansada de sufrir, desde que me enteré de que era hija de Afrodita no había parado de estar en tensión, siempre una misión y un peligro de muerte a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero lo peor era la inseguridad con respecto a Jasón, nunca estaba segura, sus sentimientos hacia mí surgieron con una ilusión organizada por Hera y por mucho que él diga que lo que siente es sincero, me siento algo insegura con respecto a él, la misión, su pasado con Reyna y todo. Además no puedo olvidar mi constante miedo a que me olvide, o peor, que le pierda en alguna batalla. La batalla final en la guerra contra Gaia está cada día más cerca y tengo miedo, esto nunca lo diría en voz alta, tengo miedo, estoy aterrada, pero lo peor es que estoy aterrada por lo sencillo que podría ser perder todo lo que me es querido, no sólo es perder el mundo tal y como lo conocemos, es perder al que es el amor de mi vida, a Jasón. Después de lo que ha pasado con Annabeth y Percy, me he dado cuenta de lo realmente frágiles que somos, de lo fácil que es perderlo todo en un segundo, y el arrepentimiento posterior de no haber aprovechado todo lo posible el tiempo con el ser querido. Yo quería y ansiaba tenerlo todo con Jasón, porque además le amaba con toda mi alma, cada vez que estaba con él sentía calma y protección, es como si mi cuerpo reaccionase al suyo como si supiese dentro de mí que con él nada malo puede pasar. Cuando él me abraza es… no hay palabras, pero mi amor por Jasón es lo único que tengo claro en esta vida, y tal vez será porque soy hija de Afrodita, pero creo que cuando amas a alguien tienes que darlo todo, y yo quiero darle todo lo que soy a Jasón. Eso significaba que dentro de mí sabía que quería dar todos los pasos con Jasón, quería que nuestra relación fuese total en todos los aspectos, y que cuando nos enfrentásemos a Gaia supiese que he aprovechado todos los momentos con Jasón.

Pero ahora que sé lo que quiero de verdad el problema es comentárselo a Jasón, él es el chico bueno y sé que le va a costar afrontar este tema conmigo, pero… debo hacerlo, necesito saber su opinión y si quiere él aceptar todo lo que soy. Unos golpes sonaron en mi puerta, era raro, era de madrugada y todo el mundo debería estar durmiendo. Fui a la puerta y la abrí, me sorprendí cuando vi al objeto de mis sentimientos y pensamientos frente a mí.

"¿Jasón?"

"¿Puedo pasar?, está todo el mundo dormido" me dijo él nervioso.

"Sí, claro" dijo y me hice a un lado para que pasase, en ese momento me di cuenta de cómo iba vestida, una simple camiseta y pantalones cortos, además del pelo que estaba hecho un desastre. Cuando pasó dentro del camarote cerré la puerta, le miré, parecía nervioso "Jasón, ¿ocurre algo?" pregunté preocupada.

"No…Sí…No… espera sí, pero no" dijo él confundido, y la verdad era que su respuesta me había dejado a mí también confundida.

"Mmmm, ¿te importaría elaborar más la respuesta?" le pedí con una pequeña sonrisa, quería que se sintiese cómodo con lo que tuviera que decirme.

"Pipes, yo… necesito hablar contigo de algo, pero no estoy seguro" dijo él, yo asentí.

"Sabes que conmigo puedes hablar, si estas angustiado me gustaría ayudarte como tú has hecho conmigo otras veces, ser una pareja significa eso, ayudarse mutuamente y apoyarse en lo que sea necesario"

"Sí, tienes razón, lo que pasa es que quiero hablar contigo de esto de un modo correcto, no quiero que pienses mal ni cosas raras, quiero que sepas que… por todos los dioses cómo puede ser tan difícil" dijo él suspirando nervioso.

"Simplemente dímelo" dije yo con una pequeña sonrisa. Tras un intenso silencio me miró a los ojos y simplemente me dijo:

"Te quiero" fue tan serio, tan contundente, como si no hubiese otras palabras en el mundo, que me quedé sin habla, lo había dicho con tantísimo sentimiento que por un segundo me sentí ahogada en mis propias emociones, llamadas a la superficie con sólo dos palabras suyas. Le miré y él me miraba con sus preciosos ojos azules, no sabía qué decir, había sonado tan fuerte que no sabía qué hacer. No era la primera vez que me lo decía, pero sí era la primera vez que lo hacía de ese modo y expresando tanto en palabras y lenguaje corporal, todo él gritaba su amor por mí, y noté cómo todas mis inseguridades sobre él desaparecían. Pudiera ser que nuestro amor hubiese surgido por una ilusión manipulada, pero aquí y ahora no lo era.

"Yo también te quiero, Jasón" dije cuando por fin recobré la voz.

"Yo quiero que sepas que me importas, Pipes" me dijo viniendo hacia mí y cogiéndome las manos, mirándome me a los ojos "tú eres lo más importante para mí en este mundo. Lo que ha pasado con Percy y Annabeth sólo me ha confirmado que no debo perder el tiempo. Siempre he estado bajo control, controlándome a mí mismo en todos los aspectos, hasta en nuestra relación. Pero tras lo ocurrido, me he dado cuenta de todo lo que me podría perder si sigo en control. No quiero que mañana, esta noche o dentro de unos días cuando tengamos la próxima batalla, me enfrente a ella pensando en que a lo mejor moriré y no lo he aprovechado todo contigo" me dijo él.

"Yo pienso lo mismo Jasón, no quiero arrepentirme en un futuro de no haber aprovechado al máximo el estar contigo" él sonrió ante mi respuesta.

"Quiero que sepas que nunca debes dudar de mí o de lo que siento por ti, porque es tan real como nuestra guerra contra Gaia, ¿entendido?" me dijo con voz suave y poniéndome un dedo debajo de la barbilla, haciéndome mirarle a los ojos, yo asentí como un muñequito, pero con una gran sonrisa, tenía ganas de gritar, por que él sentía lo mismo que yo, y jamás había estado tan segura de su amor por mí como ahora mismo.

"Tengo miedo" susurré, él me miró y me regaló una sonrisa cariñosa. Me abrazó y nos llevo hasta la cama, donde caí encima de él, pero me mantuvo cerca suyo.

"Yo también" me dijo en bajito "pero ahora mismo, aquí y ahora, contigo, soy feliz" me dijo y me dio un suave beso en el pelo. Él me mantuvo sobre su regazo, acariciándome el pelo y la espalda con una mano, mientras que con la otra me mantenía pegada a él, podía sentir sus besos cariñosos en mi cabeza, y cómo todo mi cuerpo se relajaba ante su contacto. Era todo tan sencillo, tan natural, el estar así los dos juntos. Eran momentos así donde no existía nadie más que nosotros dos, ni Gaia, ni guerras, ni monstruos, sólo nosotros "Te quiero Pipes, por cómo eres y como no eres, te quiero de todas las formas posibles" dijo él, yo le miré, jamás nadie me había dicho algo tan bonito, me quería por como era, pero también por cómo no era, es una aceptación absoluta de una persona, de mí persona. Estiré el cuello y le besé, esos preciosos labios que me habían encandilado desde nuestro primer beso estaba contra los míos. Su boca era tan suave y seductora, no sabía si Jasón había tenido otras novias o otras experiencias, pero siempre que le besaba se sentía como una aprendiz en sus brazos. El beso era muy suave, pero a la vez fuerte, marcando claramente que él podía controlarlo. También podía sentir la necesidad pura que había debajo de toda la dulzura y tensión del beso, Jasón la estaba besando como el sediento bebe agua en un río en el desierto, desesperado, todo ello unido y combinado que hacía que mi cabeza girase a mil por hora y olvidase todo lo que había en mi camarote. Jamás se habían besado así, y me encantaba. Sus labios se abrieron ligeramente y Jasón aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua dentro de mi boca, rozando suavemente mis labios y chocando con mi lengua, una corriente eléctrica pasó entre nosotros, y que me hizo estremecer y arrimarme más a Jasón, quien me rodeó más fuertemente con los brazos presionándome contra él, no pude evitar suspirar en el beso. Moví una mano hasta su cuello, atrayéndole más hacia mí, provocando un suave y sexy gruñido de su bica y que me puso frenética. Sus manos las podía sentir en mi espalda y en mi cuello, sosteniéndome para que no me apartase de él, aunque jamás podría hacerlo aunque quisiera. El beso se intensificó más y más, los labios de Jasón no la abandonaban por nada en el mundo y yo seguí besándole, mi lengua acariciando la suya con decisión y pasión. Por mucho que le besase es como si necesitase más de él, y no podía dejar de besarle porque le ansiaba y le necesitaba. Tras lo que había parecido un segundo pero probablemente hubiese sido una eternidad, Jasón se separó de mí y apoyó su frente en la mía.

"Pipes, si no paramos no voy a ser capaz, y te deseo muchísimo, pero te respeto más" me dijo casi sin aliento.

"Yo también te deseo Jasón" él me miró a los ojos.

"¿Estas segura?" preguntó él dudoso.

"Jamás he estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida. Jasón, no quiero morir y pensar que no he estado contigo, pensar que no te lo he dado todo, porque quiero dártelo todo. Te quiero, eres lo más importante de mi vida, eres el único al que amo y con el que quiero tener esta experiencia. Te necesito, por favor" le dije susurrando la última parte, él me miró como si sopesase mis palabras y estuviese tomando una decisión vital para una misión. Pero finalmente sin decir más, Jasón posó sus manos en la parte baja de mi camiseta y tiró de ella, sacándomela por encima de la cabeza. No llevaba sujetador debajo, por lo que quedé desnuda delante de él, me acarició con la mirada, yo debería de haberme sentido expuesta, pero no lo estaba, me sentía querida y deseada.

"Eres tan hermosa" me dijo con voz suave, me acercó a él y posó su boca sobre uno de mis pezones, que se endureció enseguida a su tacto, y no pude evitar soltar un suave gemido de satisfacción, sentir su boca sobre mi piel era abrasador pero suave al mismo tiempo. Noté como su mano hacía su camino hacia mi otro pecho para jugar con mi pezón, irguiéndolo y endureciéndolo. Cuando se sintió satisfecho por cómo me había dejado el pezón con su boca, se dirigió hacia el otro dándole el mismo tratamiento, y extrayendo de mí suaves gemidos, reaccionado al mínimo de sus contactos en mi piel. Mis manos habían tomando vida propia y estaban en su pelo, presionándolo más contra mí, disfrutando de su tacto. Cuando ya no podía más y necesitaba sentir su piel contra la mía le cogí por la camiseta y se la quité, obligándole a separar su boca de mis pechos. Él me miraba, la lujuria se podía ver en sus ojos, pero también el amor brillaba fuertemente en ellos. Él se giró, de tal modo que me colocó debajo de él y apoyada en la cama, notaba su deseo a través de la tela de sus pantalones y me hacía vibrar de emoción. Él empezó a repartir besos desde mi pecho hasta mi ombligo, donde su lengua comenzó a acariciarme la piel con suavidad pero ardiente por el deseo. Noté cómo su manos bajaron hasta la cintura de mis pantalones, pasando suavemente el pulgar por debajo de la tela de la cintura y haciéndome suspirar de placer. Noté su sonrisa sobre mi piel, y me hizo arder de pasión, dejando escapar un suave gemido. Sus manos atraparon el borde de mis pantalones y fueron tirando poco a poco de ellos hacia abajo, junto a ellos iba mi ropa interior, pero sólo notaba los dedos de Jasón recorriendo mis piernas con mis pantalones, y sus labios en mis caderas, besándome de un lado a otro y saboreando mi piel con su lengua.

"Eres deliciosa, Pipes, no sabes cuánto te deseo" dijo él con voz ronca por el deseo, y yo intenté responder, pero todo lo que salió de mí fue un gemido. Cuando por fin me había quitado toda la ropa noté cómo Jasón me acariciaba con la mirada, sus ojos me recorrieron todo el cuerpo. Por primera vez estaba completamente desnuda ante un hombre, y no cualquier hombre, sino Jasón. Él se cernió sobre mí y mirándome a los ojos me dijo "eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, lo siento por tu madre, pero tú eres la verdadera diosa, Pipes" me dijo en voz baja, me besó suavemente en los labios, acariciando mis labios con los suyos mientras el deseo y la pasión corría por mis venas, con mis manos en su espalda podía sentir cómo los músculos de él estaban tensos, sosteniendo su peso para no aplastarme. Él suspiró en el beso, y eso inflamó más mi deseo por él, separó sus labios de los míos para pode besarme en la comisura derecha, de ahí noté cómo iba trazando suaves patrones en mi piel hacia mi cuello.

"Jasón, te deseo" dijo con la voz contenida por la pasión.

"Como yo a ti, mi amor. _Homo sine __amor__e vivere nequit, _yo sin ti no puedo vivir" me susurró con la voz teñida de tanto deseo que casi no le reconocí. Noté cómo sus manos me acariciaban por los costados hasta la cintura, de repente su mano se dirigió hacia mis partes más íntimas, sentí sus dedos rozarme en ese preciso punto, y no pude evitar el gemido que salió de mi interior, y que él tapó con sus labios sobre los míos.

"Shh, mi amor, no queremos que los demás despierten" me dijo él, yo le quería contestar que no podía evitarlo pero no pude, porque sus dedos estaban haciendo magia en mí, en esa zona íntima que nadie antes de él había tocado. Sentí cómo de repente introducía un dedo en mi interior, mi espalda se arqueó involuntariamente contra él, mientras su pulgar seguía jugando con mi botón especial, su boca en mi cuello, junto con su lengua que me saboreaba "por todos los dioses del Olimpo, Pipes, estás tan húmeda" me susurró lleno de asombro. Sentí cómo introducía otro dígito en mi interior y los movía en mi interior, haciéndome vibrar. Los gemidos y suspiros escapaban de mi interior sin que yo los pudiera controlar, pero no era la única. Noté la respiración de Jasón acelerada, tenso, sintiéndome con él. Su boca descendió hasta mis pechos, donde le volvió a dedicar atención a mis más que endurecidos pezones. Pero pronto siguió bajando por mi vientre hasta que sentí su aliento encima de ese fantástico lugar donde sus dedos obraban magia pura. Abrí mis ojos que hacía tiempo se habían cerrado del placer, _por los dioses, me da muchísima vergüenza que él esté ahí abajo, pero deseo tanto sentirlo al mismo tiempo_, pensé. Respondiendo a mis pensamientos no expresados me miró brevemente y posó su boca en mi sexo, haciéndome arquear la espalda cómo si de una descarga eléctrica se tratase, y que en cierto modo era. Sus labios y sus dedos no se apiadaban de mí, extrayendo gemidos de placer, de repente y sin previo aviso noté cómo un calor, inmenso pero el más placentero que jamás había sentido, salía desde mi interior y explotó haciéndome casi gritar, cogí mi almohada para evitar gritar del placer que sentía, jamás había sentido algo así. En mi torbellino de emociones noté cómo Jasón disfrutaba de mi placer en mi sexo, con sus dedos y su lengua extrayendo todo de mí. Cuando finalmente bajé de esa nube de dicha noté cómo Jasón volvía a estar sobre mí, besándome con deseo.

"Eres exquisita, Pipes, mejor que la ambrosía" me dijo y me volvió a besar, sintiendo mi sabor en sus labios pero sin molestarme por ello, me sentía sensual y sexy en sus brazos. Con sus piernas separó más las mías, posicionándose entre ellas, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba desnudo, estaba tan obnubilada por mi propio placer que ni siquiera le había sentido desnudarse. Miré su miembro, era enorme, de repente la inseguridad me llenó y le miré a los ojos, él deseo que había predominado en ellos hacía unos seguidos estaba sustituido por una gran calidez y amor. Con una sonrisa cálida me acarició la cara con el dorso de la mano.

"Te quiero, eres toda mi vida" me dijo con suavidad.

"Te quiero" le susurré, mi voz desconocida por el deseo que había experimentado y por el temor al dolor y a perderle

"¿Estás segura?" me preguntó y yo sentí "lo haré con todo el cuidado que pueda, Pipes" me dijo, yo le besé. Poco a poco sentí cómo su miembro se introducía en mi interior, expandiéndome desde dentro, al principio lo noté incómoda, no acostumbrada a tal invasión en mi cuerpo, pero sus besos y caricias me intentaban distraer de ello. A pesar de todo la sensación era muy agradable, sentí cómo cada vez se introducía más en mi interior hasta que se paró, suspiré era extraño pero muy muy agradable, cada vez mejor. Jasón me miró a los ojos, sus preciosos ojos azul eléctrico, me besó, y de un empellón se hundió en mí, desgarrando mi virginidad, mi grito quedó ahogado en su boca. Noté su respiración agitada pero intentado controlarse.

"Lo siento, lo he intentado hacer con todo el cuidado del mundo, mi amor, pero era inevitable parte del dolor" me dijo con la voz tensa del deseo, él seguía dentro de mí, yo asentí y noté cómo una lágrima se derramaba de mis ojos, Jasón la secó con sus labios "voy a moverme" me dijo pasado un tiempo en el que mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado a mi presencia, yo asentí. Le sentí salir de mí y volver a entrar, lo que en un principio era una sensación de estar dolorida enseguida se tornó a placentera y noté cómo mis caderas iba cada vez con más seguridad a su encuentro. Sentía la respiración de Jasón en mi cuello, le oía gemir mientras me atraía a él con fuerza.

"Jasón, por favor más rápido" dijo yo con la voz teñida de deseo, oí un fuerte gemido proviniendo de él y cómo el ritmo aumentaba, nuestras caderas se encontraban cada vez con más ansia, más deseo, más desesperación. Jasón me besó apasionadamente, sentí su lengua explorar mi boca con deseo y pericia. Un fuerte gemido quedó ahogado en él, y volvía sentir ese calor esa corriente eléctrica que cruzó por mi cuerpo, abrasándome. Exploté entre gemido, a lo lejos oí un trueno, pero al que no le di importancia, sólo sentía a Jasón quien instantes después se puso rígido y con un fuerte gemido ahogado en mi boca noté cómo se abandonaba al placer. Desplomado sobre mí tenía una mano en su pelo y otra en su espalda, acariciándole suavemente, sintiendo cómo poco a poco ambos tomábamos control de nuestros cuerpos. A nuestra alrededor, sólo se oía el sonido del mar contra el Argo II, por suerte parecía que no habíamos despertado a nadie, lo que parecía increíble con todo el ruido que habíamos hecho. Noté cómo Jasón se acoplaba sobre mí y apoyaba su cuerpo en sus antebrazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, sosteniendo su cuerpo me miró a los ojos con tanto amor que parecía desbordar de los mismos.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" me preguntó con cariño y preocupación.

"Mejor que nunca, ¿y tú?" le pregunté con una sonrisa para tranquilizarle, no quería que pensara que me arrepentía de lo sucedido.

"Idem" me susurró antes de besarme.

"Oye una pregunta" le dije cuando se separó de mí "¿qué significa la frase en latín que me has dicho antes?" él me miró con una sonrisa cariñosa.

"_Homo sine __amor__e vivere nequit_, el hombre sin amor no puede vivir, por eso yo no puedo vivir sin ti Pipes" me dijo.

"Eres… lo que más quiero en este mundo Jasón" le dije "no tengo palabras para expresar todo lo que siento por ti, y por ello sólo me queda decirte que te quiero con toda mi alma y daría mi vida por ti"

"No quiero que des tu vida por mí, Pipes. Quiero precisamente lo contrario, que vivas por mí, que hagas como hasta ahora que mi corazón arda por ti" me dijo, yo le besé, mi mano enterrada en su pelo que había crecido de ese corte militar, mientras que con la otra mano le empujaba contra mí, para sentirlo. Cuando rompimos el beso para poder respirar él apoyó su frente sobre la mía "deberíamos dormir" susurró él saliendo de mí.

"Quédate conmigo" le dije desesperada, lo último que quería era que volviera a su camarote y me dejase sola y fría sin su presencia. Él me beso en la frente y se acomodó a mi lado, atrayéndome a sus brazos, noté un beso dulce en el cuello.

"Vamos a dormir, Pipes" me dijo, yo cerré los ojos y me acurruqué contra él, sintiéndome segura, como en casa.

…

La luz que entraba por la ventana me despertó, noté un cuerpo casi sobre el mío, los recuerdos de la noche anterior me asaltaron y supe que era Jasón. Tenía un brazo al lado de mi cabeza, mientras que el otro me rodeaba la cintura y me atraía contra él, mi espalda contra su pecho. Parte de su cuerpo apoyado en el mío, abrazándome y arropándome como un manta, cuyas piernas estaban entrelazadas con las mías. Suspiré, así me quería despertar todos los días, no quería esta guerra contra Gaia, quería estar con Jasón, sólo él y yo disfrutando el uno del otro. Le noté moverse y atraerme más hacia él.

"Buenos días" me susurró al oído.

"Buenos días" dije yo girándome para encararle, tenía cara de dormido, pero estaba sonriendo al igual que yo "¿has dormido bien?" le pregunté.

"Jamás he dormido mejor, Pipes" me dijo y me dio un suave beso en la comisura de la boca "¿y tú?"

"Jamás he dormido mejor, Jasón" le dije y ambos sonreímos. En ese momento no había nada más que dos amantes, desnudos y recién despiertos en los brazos del otro.

"Te quiero, Pipes"

"Te quiero Jasón" le dije, y le iba a dar un beso cuando unos golpes en mi puerta nos sobresaltaron, nos quedamos muy quietos "¿sí?" pregunté yo mientras Jasón permanecía callado.

"Pipes, os toca hacer el cambio de turno, ¿avisarías a Jasón?, tengo que ir a ver unas cosas que me ha comentado Festo" dijo Leo desde el otro lado de la puerta.

"Vale, ya me visto y aviso a Jasón de ello, estaré en cinco minutos arriba" dije yo.

"Vale" dijo Leo y oímos cómo se marchaba por el pasillo, ambos suspiramos de alivio, no nos arrepentíamos de haber hecho lo que hicimos, pero ninguno queríamos que nuestra vida íntima fuese algo que el resto del barco tuviera que saber. Me giré hacia él con cara de risa.

"Jasón me ha dicho Leo que te avise de que nos toca el turno de guardia" dije yo sonriendo, Jasón se rió y puso los ojos en blanco.

"Gracias por avisar, Pipes" me dijo él y me dio un breve beso que me supo a poco "vamos, tenemos que levantarnos" dijo, mostrando la seguridad del soldado romano que había sido durante años. Ambos nos levantamos y nos vestimos en silencio, Jasón se giró cuando me estaba intentando abrochar el sujetador, noté cómo se acercaba a mí y dándome un beso en el hombre me lo abrochó desde atrás con delicadeza, como si fuera de cristal en lugar de una semidiosa entrenada para la batalla. Me abrazó brevemente desde atrás y apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro. No dijo nada, sólo estuvimos ahí, tras unos breves segundos me soltó y se puso los zapatos mientras yo me puse mi camiseta y mis converse.

"Saldré yo primero y si no hay nadie sales tú, ¿vale?" le dije. Él me miró y me atrajo a sus brazos en un movimiento rápido.

"Esta será la única vez que tú saldrás primero ante un peligro para protegerme" me dijo y me besó, posicionándome frente a la puerta y dejándome casi sin aliento. Abrí la puerta con cuidado, como si yo fuera la que no debiese estar aquí, hasta que me di cuenta de que era mi camarote y debía actuar con normalidad. Miré a los lados, no había nadie, le hice una señal para que saliese. Salió rápidamente y ambos nos miramos con complicidad, la de los dos amantes que éramos. Nos dirigimos hacia cubierta, con es extraño andar que tienen los amantes que se conocen y se han amado, que les sitúa cerca, confiados, mirando alrededor pero a la vez pendientes el uno del otro, eso es lo que éramos. Amantes.


End file.
